1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to ultraviolet sterilizers and more specifically it relates to a water treatment apparatus. The water treatment apparatus contains upper and lower compression fittings for a quick in line installation, and a brace to electrically ground the inlet and outlet water pipes, while also reinforcing the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous ultraviolet sterilizers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,151,252 to Mass; 5,597,482 to Melyon; 5,614,151 to LeVay et al.; 5,622,622 to Johnson and 5,624,573 to Wiesmann all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.